fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014/Polis Kaniner
Presentation Welcome to the Polis Kaniner Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014. Is everyone excited for Disney Infinity 3.0? Well, we have some news about the game. We previously announced 4 Star Wars themed playsets, 2 Disney Originals and 2 Marvel playsets. Today, I am happy to announce that 2 more Disney Originals playsets will be making their way into the game. The first playset we are going to announce is a playset that was highly requested at the time of Disney Infinity 2.0's release. Here at Polis Kaniner, we have heard your requests, and we are confirming the Disney Infinity 3.0 Kim Possible playset. The playset comes with figures of Kim Possible, and the villanous Shego. Other characters will be available for purchase seperately, and will be announced at a later date. In the playset, Dr. Drakken has created a supervillain team, consisting on multiple infamous villains featured in the tv series. The second playset we are announcing is the Lilo & Stitch playset. Stitch was playable as a toy box character in Disney Infinity 2.0, and for the first time ever, in 3.0 you will be able to play as Stitch in this playset. In the playset, Gantu releases his evil army of experiments onto the world, and it's up to you to stop him! The playset comes with Lilo and Sparky. You can use your Stitch figure from Disney Infinity 2.0 in the playset, alongside new figures, including Phantasmo, Slushy, Kixx and more characters that wil be announced soon. On the subject of Disney Infinity 3.0, if you register the Wii U version of the game on Club Nintendo within a month of the release, you are eligable to recieve an exclusive Kirby Mickey Mouse figure for free! This figure will only be available on club nintendo for a month, and will not be sold at a later date, so get it before it's too late! Now, we would like to discuss more information about Grand Theft Auto 6, and the other games in the era. Grand Theft Auto 6 is the main game in the series, with four spinoff games. Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from John Mogwai Land consists of three games. The main two games are GTA: Come Forth to Assassination, a game where you play as Leagan, the man who attempted to assassinate John in GTA 6. The first mission is of Leagan trying to kill John, but this time, unlike GTA 6, you will be able to control Leagan when attacking John. After his failure, Leagan loses his reputation as a hired assassin, and throughout the game attempts to regain his infamacy by attacking large groups, including a plane. Grand Theft Auto: The Last Plane Ride of Your Life is another game included in Episodes from John Mogwai Land. In this game, you play as Ctkure. Ctkure is an American ex-Mafia member, who had to move to John Mogwai Land to escape the mafia members attacking him after leaving. He is ready to start fresh and settle down, but on his flight to John Mogwai Land, Leagan blows up the plane. Ctkure escapes, and is determined to find the man who tried to kill him, and end his life. Both these games are set at the same time as GTA 6. Also with Episodes from John Mogwai Land, you get a game set after GTA 6. This is Polis Kaniner's final game chronologically in the GTA VI Era. Grand Theft Auto: Logislet is a prequel to Grand Theft Auto VI, and it set a year before John leaves to go to John Mogwai Land. In this game you play as John's friend Bjorn. This game features more melee fighting, rather than the standard shooting found in the other GTA 6 era games. Also, the music section on the Grand Theft Auto 6 Fantendo page has been edited, including YouTube playlists for an easier read. ZombiU is a horror title on the Wii U that launched with the console. Today we are happy to announce a new and improved ZombiU remake. This game is not a sequel, but a remastering of ZombiU with noticable improvements that fans will love. After suggestions and feedback from fans of the original ZombiU, we are here today to show off all the amazing new features in ZombiU. In the original ZombiU, travelling to locations would be done through a loading screen. In ZombiU remastered, the game will be one large map, meaning you will not have to face a loading screen every time you want to head to a new location. Don't worry about it taking a long time to go from locations, as we are introducing vehicles! Scattered throughout London are many vehicles including the famous london police cars. Trains will also be found in the underground, but you will have to drive yourself, as the train drivers have all run away from the zombies. Use the Wii U Gamepad to rewire the cars and trains, which will allow you to drive them. Watch out, as the cars and trains may have the reanimated corpse of the previous driver still inside! We are also excited to announce that this time round, jobs will pay an important role in the way you live in the apocalypse. Electricians will be able to hack cars in a shorter time, boxers will have stronger melee attack damage, athletes will have higher stamina and will be capable of running from zombies for a longer time. More jobs will be announced at a later date. When you start the game, or die as your last character, you will be brought to the character creation screen. On here you can change your characters' appearance, clothing and occupation. Speaking of dying, damage dealt will be changed. In zombiU, zombies could kill you with a bite or a few hits, whereas in ZombiU Remastered, zombies will hit and claw at you, dealing more damage depending on where they attacked you. Once you are bitten, your health will begin draining. Your screen will blur and your stamina will drop. These will be your final moments, but you could progress and achieve targets before turning into a zombie. Once you change into another character, like ZombiU, you will have to track your last character to retrieve all your equipment. In ZombiU remastered, your character will only be a zombie if they were bitten. If they died from other causes, you will find your character's corpse. The longer you wait to get your stuff back, the more zombies will surround the corpse. If you wait too long, the zombies might destroy everything you had, so be quick! Category:UltimateMogwai's Things Category:Presentations Category:Fantendo Halloween Showcase 2014 Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014